


Not A Game

by LunaticWriter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Attempt at Humor, Bad Horror Movie Tropes, Cliche, Demons, GOT7 Are Idiots, Gen, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Lowkey Crack, Ouija, Possession, Secret Crush, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticWriter/pseuds/LunaticWriter
Summary: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Rules when using a Spirit board:1. It’s not a game2. Do not----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“Let’s play! Come on guys! It’s gonna be fun!”No one reads user manuals nowadays… Yugyeom still should have realized that with a spirit board come rules, not instructions. And that they are there for a good reason.





	1. Rule Number 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eonni_jagga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonni_jagga/gifts).



> Hello (ween)!
> 
> This is one of the 3 prompts I had for the 2018 GOT7 Halloween Fic Exchange!
> 
> My prompts came from the lovely Eonni-jagga and I hope you really really like what I wrote for you ♥
> 
> For those who arent Eonni-jagga; This fics prompt was the following:  
>  
> 
> _We just wanted to do one of those fake ghost hunting shows but now shit is actually happening and we don't know what to do._
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading!  
> Stay spooky!

[](https://imgur.com/ZPfXRHP)  


.

“Rule Number 1: It’s not a game. Rule Number 2: Do not-”

“Let’s play! Come on guys! It’s gonna be fun!”

“Yugyeom, do you really think it’s a good idea to choose _this_ for your Hard Carry episode?”  
Youngjae bit his lip in worry, staring at his hands that were now only gripping thin air since Yugyeom had ripped the paper with the rules away, declaring that _fun doesn't need a user manual!_

Youngjae wasn't alone with his dismay but the rest of GOT7 stayed silent to indulge the maknae.  
Except for Jackson who seemed just as scared: “Also, shouldn't reading the rules be something we really, _really_ need to do?”

Jaebum huffed, amused by what he found was Jackson’s childishness.  
“As if it will work. Come on, this is dumb. Nothing will happen except for us getting cold because we’re in an abandoned building without heating. At night. In October!”

“It’s the Halloween spirit, Jaebum-hyung,” argued Bambam instantly because, while he wasn't a fan of the idea either, he had a best friend he needed to support. 

“Yeah!”  
Yugyeom exclaimed excited, high-fiving the Thai boy.  
“And it’ll be much more entertaining if we don't know the rules and break some!”

The rest of the group sighed - Yugyeom was right, but so was Jaebum. 

Why play after the rules if it wasn't real anyways? 

The production team took the defeated silence as a sign to finally tell them the details of the shoot.  
“As you've already found out, Yugyeom wanted to use a spirit board for this episode. In addition to that we chose a location that is supposedly haunted. We already installed our camera equipment and you will be left alone inside until sunrise. If you get spooked and leave the building you’ll receive punishment. Any questions?”

The group shook their heads no. The instruction were pretty clear although not in everyone’s favour. 

“Alright. We’ll see you tomorrow. We prepared small missions in some rooms, so go ahead and use your time to explore after you’ve played with the board. Good luck.”

Then they would retell the story Youngjae would swear on Coco that there was a strange glint in the PD’s eyes as he wished them luck. 

“Come on now!”  
Yugyeom pulled on Bambam’s arm to get the group into the prepared room. They all looked at the camera in the corner of the room, the blinking implying that it was recording.  
They’d at least have to _act_ less grumpy. 

All seven of them somehow managed to get situated around the wooden board, Yugyeom excitedly grinning and clapping his hands as if that would get them ready for what they were about to do.  
He was the first to put his finger on the small, oddly shaped planchette and six more pairs of fingers followed, some more hesitating then others. 

“Now, Let’s play!”

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **Rule Number 1: It is not a game** **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Rule Number 2

“Uhm, okay, so…”  
They started talking awkwardly.  
“Spirit, spirit, are you there?”

“What, is this snow white’s fairy tale? Are you trying to talk to the magical mirror- HOLY SHIT IT’S MOVING - WHY IS IT MOVING - WHO OF YOU IS MOVING IT?!”

“Thank you, Jackson,” Jinyoung commented dryly, “For shattering my eardrums. Now, Yugyeom could you please stop moving the thing?” 

But all Yugyeom did was sneeze once before he immediately started staring at the movement on the board, the planchette slowly moving to _YES_. He looked scary, ghostly because he wasn't moving at all.  
It was hard to believe he was faking his amazement and shock. 

“Who else is it then? Bambam? Stop it.” 

“I- I swear I’m not doing anything!” Cried the boy who, under further inspection, looked just as scared as the rest.  
Well, minus Jaebum maybe. He seemed stern on his belief that it couldn't be real and therefore wasn't scary either. 

“Okay, _spirit_ ,” Jaebum started, mock obvious in his voice. Jackson shrieked and mumbled something along the lines of _don't make it angry_. The group’s leader just rolled his eyes.  
“What do you want?”

More confused and scared noises when the planchette started moving again, this time over the letters. 

_I_

_G_  
_R_  
_A_  
_N_  
_T_

_A_

_W_  
_I_  
_S_  
_H_

Was what it spelled out and Jinyoung carefully read it out loud, looking at his friends in confusion. They all looked as puzzled as him though. 

“A… a wish?”  
Mark found his words first.  
“Are we talking to a genie instead of ghosts?”

“We must have gotten the wrong area code when we dialed for the afterlife…”  
Everyone groaned at Jinyoung’s joke, badly timed even more than it was bad in general. Yugyeom snickered, surprising everyone because he was usually the one to groan the loudest. 

“What?” He asked once he noticed his friends staring, furrowing his eyebrows as if he had to defend his humour. 

“Nothing… So, what do we wish for?” 

All their eyes flew back to the board and Youngjae started gnawing on his lip again. 

“Maybe we could just… say goodbye?” He tried but received harsh looks from everyone. 

Of course they couldn't just end it now. Not out of their own curiosity but also because cameras were rolling. They were supposed to be entertaining! 

“I don't know who of you is doing it or if the PDs somehow rigged the boards…”  
Sighing, Jaebum rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
“But this isn't going to work either way. We can wish for complete nonsense. So, oh great great spirit: to make this episode perfect, please add a love line!” 

Bambam burst out laughing and Youngjae, as well as Jackson and Mark soon followed. Even Jinyoung chuckled and lastly Yugyeom joined in too. 

“We could have wished for a million dollars and you do _that_?!”  
Jinyoung was still laughing but sounded scolding, hitting Jaebum with his free hand, since the other was still on the planchette. 

“Oh no!”  
Mark exclaimed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“Now we are never going to become rich! We missed our chance when a wooden board asked us for a wish!”

“Besides!” Jackson joined the complaint.  
“Markson is already more than real and Jaebum and Jinyoung are practically married, we don't need a love line!” 

“The spirit can just pair up Youngjae and Bambam, they have the romantic chemistry of a cat and dog.” 

“Yeah because otherwise all of us have such great _romantic_ chemistry, Jackson.”

“Oh hush, you know what I mean!”

“Yeah, just like Markson, the more married you act the better.”

They all laughed at that, the tension leaving the room for the moment. 

Everyone thought that someone in their group had been moving the planchette so far, so it didn't even come to their minds that this was real. 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **Rule Number 2: Be careful what you wish for** **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Rule Number 3

The group shuffled around the board, a little uncomfortable now that nothing really happened to distract them from the hard, cold concrete they were sitting on. 

“So…”  
Jackson started, pulling a questioning face.  
“What now?”

“We keep talking to the spirit, duh!”  
Bambam rolled his eyes as if it was obvious and Yugyeom nodded supporting, eager to see more happening. 

“Great…”  
They heard Youngjae mumble, the boy totally not a fan of the idea. He wanted to get this episode over as soon as possible. He even was considering the punishment he would be awaiting if he left early. 

Bambam was the one to reach out and grab Youngjae’s bicep, squeezing in support. The singer smiled shyly at him and Bambam winked, grinning. 

“Spirit, are you still there?”

The planchette moved, first slowly, into each corner and then onto _YES_ again. 

“‘Sup.”

“Bambam!” 

“What? What else are you supposed to ask or say?”

“He has a point…”  
Mumbled Youngjae, shrugging as if they were talking about the weather.

"You guys are horrible. Don't make it angry!"  
Jackson looked scared again, big eyes and loud voice giving his feelings away easily.

"And what do you propose we ask?"

Clearing his throat, Jackson straightened his back and got ready to speak. His posture made him look confident and like his question would be very important.

Both things were not true.

"Yo spirit, I had a goldfish when I was 7. Can you put him on the line?"

Yugyeom and Youngjae both went to hit him, complaining and bickering.  
"And _that_ won't make it angry?!"

Mark, caught between Jackson and Youngjae, just sighed. Jinyoung gave him a look and joined in.

"Can we please stop pretending that this is real?"  
Jaebum sounded as stern as always and Jinyoung just laughed, amused by how annoyed Jaebum was, like he was surrounded by little kids and not by his group mates.

Yugyeom pulled a face and Jaebum wanted to apologize once he saw.  
They all knew how sensitive their maknae was, and to be that grumpy the whole time although Yugyeom had been so excited to do this was just straight up rude and unnecessarily so.

"Then go ahead and prove, hyung. Ask so you can stop turning the mood sour!"  
Yugyeom almost spat the words out, but his following pout made him look as dangerous as a pocket-sized puppy.

"Fine!" Jaebum's answer had bite, more than it should have because as the leader and hyung he shouldn't have fallen for such a simple provocation.  
"Spirit, or whoever else rigged this hecking game! Are you listening? Do I need to speak louder into the mic? Come on, prove that you are real! Or are you scared to show yourself to humans? Or can you just not do it? Are you just some weak thing? I bet you can't even do anything besides moving the wooden chip around. Well, in my opinion you aren't even real. And if you are..."

Everyone was too focused on their leader's small outrage to notice that Yugyeom seemed surprisingly happy about it, if the way he was grinning was anything to go by.

"I dare you to prove it."

Silence loomed over them after that, one half was too tense to speak, the other sought it for the better to let that sentence stand out dramatically in the broadcast. That was, after all, why they were really here.

When the already gloomy lights started flickering softly Jaebum just groaned and raised an eyebrow at the lightbulb, then looked back to his members with a face that clearly conveyed the message of _See what I mean? Party tricks by the production team_.

"Come one!"  
His voice boomed, taunting, as Jaebum yelled into the empty room.  
"That's weak!"

The attention shifted back to the board, where the planchette drew a lazy eight shape one, two, three, a total of six times before it came to rest again, lying still on the _G_.

"G? Are you trying to spell out something? Do you want us to dance to Girls Generation's Gee?"

_G_

_A_

_M_

_E_

"Game?"  
Wondered Jinyoung out loud.  
"Does it mean the missions in the rooms?"

"Maybe it wants to imitate Saw?"

They all giggled at Bambam's comment but Jackson's follow up was what really cracked them up: "God I hope not Yugyeom did enough of that in that fun house."

"Is it just me or does it sound threatening?"

"Don't be a baby Youngjae. It's just the production team, not an actual ghost remember?"

"That's what you want to think, Jaebum-hyung..."

The lights started flickering again, more intense this time. It wasn't until the light bulb burst that everyone got at least a little bit scared.  
They all felt the cold shiver that crept down their spine and suddenly the small, blinking lights of the cameras seemed to give the room an even more unsettling atmosphere; like there were eyes everywhere - in a way there were.

It took a while until Bambam and Mark got the idea to use the flashlights of their phones and there were some complaints when the bright ray of led landed in eyes and faces, blinding.

Somehow the white light gave the room an eerie look, even scarier than the fading, dirty yellow light did.

"Great," commented Mark dry, looking like he wanted to leave or take a nap until the shoot was over.

"The PD Team should have tested the maximum capacity of their little prank technology. I bet the phone light will look bad in the cameras."

Both Jinyoung and Yugyeom had already opened their mouths to argue with Jaebum again because _how_ could he still believe so stubbornly that this was all on the production team, but the sudden change in temperature around them interrupted.

Everyone shivered, a clammy, icey feeling overcoming them all and then they felt a cold rush of air, twirling around them like it was playing.

There were no windows in this room.

Youngjae shrieked when something cold hit his neck, like someone breathed onto him so close that he could feel the breath on his skin. He swatted behind him just in case, almost like a reflex and then scooted closer to the board, to his members.

"That," he started, voice wavering, "was not the production team."

Before anyone could answer that, another rush of air hit them, then there was a shattering noise, like crashing cutlery when Bambam dropped it in his eagerness.  
And then banging, lots of it. First far away, sounding like it came from the other end of the building, maybe even another story.  
It came closer, and closer, _closer_.

And then they could see doors banging shut, and open and shut again.

More panicked noises escaped them when the door of their room started banging, again and again and again, the boys jumping in their skin whenever the wood collided with the frame of the wall.

"Let's get out of here!"

They all agreed, as panicked as they were, not even sure who exactly said it.  
Scrambling up, the board in their middle seemed forgotten, fingers and hands removed from the planchette while everyone grabbed their belongings or each other, before storming out of the room, some hesitating because they were scared the door might act up again.

Hurried, they ran until they found a room whose door was already ripped out, not caring if it had happened just now or had been so for a while.

Breathless, the boys slumped down on the floor, looking at each other worried, panic vivid on their features, no words needed.

"What just happened?"

"We made a ghost angry.

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **Rule Number 3: Always say Goodbye** **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	4. Rule Number 4

"What-"  
Jackson had to interrupt himself when his breath was too irregular to speak, clutching his chest as if he was dying - he sure felt like he was.  
"What do we do now? I mean- this is CRAZY!"

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God!"  
Was all Jinyoung could get out, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"We- We should leave, the building,"  
Bambam looked around his friends for support, feeling like a maknae for the first time in a while - like he needed to be protected.

"But. Punishment."  
Yugyeom stared at his best friend, gnawing his lip between his teeth.

"Forget the punishment I just had a near-death experience when the doors started going ghost! The PD-team can make me drink a whole bottle of hot sauce for all I care, as long as I don't have to stay in here any longer!"

"Point taken, Youngjae. Let's go. Stay together and get out of here as fast as we can."

Everyone nodded at Jaebum who eventually took the lead again, ordering what everyone was thinking and wanted anyway. They helped each other back up on their feet, some of them still catching their breath, but more because of shock and less because of the running.

"If we get out and the whole team will be laughing at us I will murder you all," grumbling, Jaebum started leading towards the main exit. He heard Jinyoung laugh silently, just a small chuckle but that was better than nothing and exactly what he had wanted to reach.

"You don't really believe that _this_ was the production team, do you? A ghost could laugh right into your face and you wouldn't be superstitious, hyung."  
Jackson sighed, though the tremor in his voice was still audible.

Youngjae jumped when the door handle ached as Jaebum pressed it down, and Bambam was quick to grab his hand in comfort, not letting go even after they had figured out where the noise had come from.

Jaebum pressed the handle down again, and then once more and then he ruttled the door a lot more aggressively but nothing happened besides more unpleasant noises escaping as the metal scraped on the floor but did not bulge in the end.

"You gotta be kidding me..."

He even went as far as tackling the door, pressing his whole weight against it several times but nothing happened.

"What? Why aren't we - don't tell me it's locked!"

"Well, tough luck Jinyoung because I won't lie; yes it's locked!"

"Okay guys, no need to fight. It's not our fault."  
Mark pushed between Jaebum and Jinyoung to stop a fight from breaking out - that really was the last thing they could need right now.  
"The PD said there'd be a punishment if we went out, so obviously they would leave the door open, right?"

They all looked at each other, knowing exactly what it meant but no one willing to say it out loud.

"Then... why is it locked?"  
Youngjae asked carefully, almost whispering.

"The ghost must have locked it... Doesn't want us to leave."

"Whatever it is, let's get back to that room so we can make proper plans."

Everyone bristled when they looked at the long corridor they were standing in, darkness from left to right and then they hurried to get back into the doorless room.  
There were some old chairs and tables in the corners and the boys hurried to move them so they could properly sit.

"So."  
Jinyoung started.

He didn't continue.

"So. Jaebum obviously pissed that ghost of and now it wants revenge or some shit."  
Jackson jumped in, cursing because the broadcast really was their smallest problem right now.

"It did say... _game_. Maybe it wants us to... do the missions?"

"Or it just wants to torture us and calls it a game because we will be the toys."

"Cynical much, Jackson?"  
Snorting, Mark playfully shoved the boy before getting serious again.  
"Yugyeom might be right. The spirit must be one of those that died in this building, and if we do the missions to find more about this building's history there might be a way to find answers on how to... send the spirit off? I don't know. We should try, we don't have a better idea or another one at all. For now it's our only shot."

Noises of agreement emitted in their circle, some more doubting than others.  
Bambam choked on his voice and pointed at the corridor when he received questioning glances.  
"S-saw a shadow. A big, dark, moving shadow. Rush past our door..."

"It's gonna be okay, Bambam," Youngjae spoke up, softly grabbing the Thai boy's hand again and smiling as happy as he could muster up to do given the situation.

"Good. Now, let's look for one of those missions. The quicker we might be done with those the better."  
Jaebum jumped off the table he was sitting on, rubbing his hands together as if that would get him any readier - or warmer given that whatever was spooking them had turned the building into a fridge.

"Wouldn't it be better to-"

Yugyeom was interrupted by Jackson, whose voice was naturally a little bit more dominant: "Let's split up! We should be faster that way!"

"But we're an uneven number, as usual."

"Then let's make a team of two, two and three, duh."

"I want to go with Youngjae!"  
Bambam was quick, to choose his partner and everyone nodded understanding as if it was the usual answer, expected.

"I'll go with Jackson."  
Chose Mark, which left Jaebum with Jinyoung- or Yugyeom.

"I'll join Jaebum-hyung and Jinyoung."

"Good,"  
Jaebum nodded as everyone stood in their respective teams.  
"Everyone has their phones, right? Let's meet in the room again in two hours. Try to solve as many missions as you can, to get as much information on this as possible."

"And stay safe!"

"Yeah. Let's find a way out of here!"

Motivation drove their fear away, and they all separated in their respective groups, some leaving for the stairs, the others left and right into the long corridor.

Yugyeom took it on him to lead Jaebum and Jinyoung, arguing that it was his fault because he wanted to do this in the first place and the other two didn't want to argue, and just followed.

Mark and Jackson were staying close together, Mark taking the lead because Jackson got scared pretty easily and at the moment even his own shadow seemed spooky. They both had their phones out, enlightening the way in front of them and when they reached the last room in the corridor they stepped in, searching for a mission card.

"Do we even have to do the missions? It's kind of dead or alive right now, isn't it? Shouldn't we just... you know, take the answer cards and cheat?"

"Technically, yes. But the Board spelled out _Game_ remember? I don't want to risk it."

Jackson shuddered at that.  
"You're right."  
He grabbed the small mission paper and read.  
"Besides, this is a riddle where the answer is the code to a lock. No cheating possible anyways."

They sighed but tried to find the answer anyways.

Jackson straight out screamed when the doors started banging again, almost ripping the riddle paper apart. 

"Do you see something?"  
Whispering, Jackson inched closer to Mark, looking around with a lot of wariness and suspicion.

The door kept banging, almost a rhythm, and then stayed shut.

They were both holding their breaths, bodies tensed, cold sweat starting to break out although the temperature around them was still dropping.

The lock clicked shut, turning on its own.

"D-did you see that?"  
Jackson's voice pitched higher and broke and the boy gripped his friend's arm and squeezed, trying to get a hold of something so he could ground himself.

"Solve the riddle."

"What...?"

"Solve the riddle. I have a feeling. What does it say?"

"It's-"  
Jackson screamed when their phone's lights flickered.  
"Math. Uhh there's three different rows, each row has two numbers and an equation sign but the last row only has one number... I guess we need to find out what number to get the code for the lock right? So 398 equals 964... 118 equals 164... then 423 equals what?"

"Uhm..."  
Made Mark, starting to walk around in the small room to get the tension off his body so he could think.

The lights flickered again and, eventually, stopped, drowning the room into pitch black darkness.

"Mark? Where are you? Mark?!"

"I'm here. Can you see something?"  
Mark tried to sound focused but his voice was wavering too and he carefully stretched his arms out to his front, trying to find something in the room instead of bumping into it.

"No... Oh my god... I want to go home."  
Neither could see it but Jackson was terrified, close to tears and willing to just throw himself onto the floor, curl into a ball and wait until all of it was over- or he was killed by the ghost.

"It's going to be okay. The room is small and we don't need light, okay? We can just go by our voices and figure out the riddle like this."  
To his own surprise, Mark believed his own words. He could remember the riddle and maybe visualizing it in darkness would be even easier this way. They could always find the safe through touching and feeling around.

"Yeah, yeah we ca- no I really can't do this! We're going to die!"

"Calm down. Let's find each other first. I'll follow your voice, keep talking, Jackson."

Mark knew that his friend was a nervous-talker and Jackson's mouth immediately set loose, words spilling out like a waterfall although they did not make any sense and were mostly panicked gibberish and curses, all the languages Jackson knew mixed together.  
Mark followed the noise, slow yet steady steps into the direction his ears lead him, arms outstretched.

He felt like he was walking forever although the room was quite tiny, but the complete darkness probably ruined his feeling of depth so he didn't question much of it.

"Found you."  
Mark said the same second Jackson screamed, probably because he was being touched and had not seen it coming- literally.

Keeping a steady grip on the bicep Mark had found in the darkness he started focusing on the riddle again, feeling a hand grasp for his wrist as well- safety through the skinship.

"So, there must be a pattern. It's not addition, the numbers are too high and don't match. If you multiply every single number it doesn't work either... but it must be multiplication."  
Musing his thoughts out loud, Mark tried to find the solution as quickly as possible, not wanting to be stuck in a room this dark with god knows what lurking outside for them; maybe even _inside_.

"Maybe if you multiply each digit with itself?"  
Jackson answered quietly, his voice uncharacteristically weak but given their situation it wasn't surprising.

There was silence while they calculated in their heads, only interrupted when they heard what sounded like a small chuckle.

"Was that you?"

"No. Was it you?"

"No..."

"Fuck."

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **Rule Number 4: Do not ask the spirits you're communicating with to interact with things around you. Don't provoke them at all - it is giving them permission to exit the board**. **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. Rule Number 5

The trio group meanwhile, had found another mission card, stashed into the corner of a cracked window. Jaebum had impatiently ripped it off its hiding spot and read the mission out loud for Jinyoung and Yugyeom.  
"Find the hidden Item and you will find a key to a room with a lot of information along with it." 

The trio group meanwhile, had found another mission card, stashed into the corner of a cracked window. Jaebum had impatiently ripped it off its hiding spot and read the mission out loud for Jinyoung and Yugyeom.  
"Find the hidden Item and you will find a key to a room with a lot of information along with it."

"A hidden item?"

"That's what it says..."  
Reading over the card once more, Jaebum nodded.  
"I'm sure it can't be that hard. Everything in here is old and rotten and they probably hid a lightstick or something like that."

Jinyoung hummed and agreed.

"But the building is huge... In the time we might finish this one mission the others might finish five."

Jaebum huffed, annoyed and gave Jinyoung a look.  
"Now is not the time to get competitive."

"Aw," made Yugyeom, grinning, "A little competition might take the edge off this situation though."

"I didn't mean it competitive," silenced Jinyoung the youngest, pointed gaze being as stern as his voice. He rolled his eyes as if it was obvious, but the strength was just a facade because a shudder went through his body the next time he spoke up.  
"It's just unproductive if we are five times slower than everyone else. I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"You're right. We would be slow."  
Putting on a thoughtful face, Yugyeom continued.  
"But based on information alone, the key sounds like a huge deal. I mean, I know our clue is to play along but what if-"

"What if the information lets us figure out who we're dealing with? Or, what."

As rude as Yugyeom thought it was that Jinyoung interrupted him, the singer had taken the words right out of his mouth, so he let it slide for now and nodded along. It wasn't like bickering or interrupting each other was that unusual for them either, especially not on camera.

"Maybe..."  
Started the maknae again, speaking slowly as to prove it was important but this time Jaebum was the one to interrupt and Yugyeom repressed a scowl while Jaebum spoke, his voice commanding like it was expected from their leader: "We should split up."

Yugyeom's mouth stood open. He had not expected that.

"And if we find other missions on the way, let's do those too, if possible alone."

"I- I'll cover this area."

"Okay Yugyeom," both hyungs nodded at their youngest.  
"Be careful."

Jaebum stiffly petted the boy's bicep while Jinyoung went for a gentle squeeze.

"Ah, hyung, you know me!"

"Yeah," snorted Jinyoung.  
"That's why I'm telling you to be careful."

The corridors were so dark that it quickly became impossible for Yugyeom to see both Jinyoung and Jaebum once they had reached a certain distance. Still, he waited until he heard them both enter into rooms before he looked elsewhere.

"Idiots."  
And Yugyeom smiled.

 

\-----

 

"I think I got it!"  
Screaming more than simply talking louder, Jackson squeezed the hold he had on Mark, trying to ground himself in the darkness and send his joy per touching.  
"If you multiply the first number with itself and the last number with itself... and then write those results down next to each other... I think that's the solution!"

"So if you do that with 423 you get 16... and 9, so 169?"

"169!"

"Let's try it on the locket!"

There was more silence and none of them moved.

"Where... Where _is_ the locket?"

"Uh," Made Jackson.  
"Good question! Come on we don't need light; we can find it just like this!"

They tripped a few times even though they took baby steps through the room, one hand outstretched in front of them to feel for the safe.

Jackson was the first to scream, though not in victory, when his hand ghosted over something fuzzy that slipped away from his fingers very quickly as if it was moving.

"What's wrong? Did you fall?"  
Mark sounded worried, his voice alarmed and loud and, so Jackson noticed... oddly far away.

"Mark?"

"Yes? Are you okay?"

Again, Mark sounded very far away and definitely not like he was standing next to Jackson. He didn't sound the way he should, given that Jackson was clutching his arm.

"Why do you sound... like you are at the other end of the room?"  
Jackson was scared to voice that question, scared of the answer.

"I-"  
Mark stopped.  
"You do, too."

For a while only their heavy breathing could be heard, both boys mortified and none of them ready to say out loud what both of them were thinking, were worried about.

Because they were definitely not holding onto each other, that much they knew now.

It seemed as if that was what stopped the spook, or a part of it. Yet neither of them were sure if it was so good that the lights on their phones turned back on.

At first they tried to not look, scared to let go actually, scared whoever was next would grab after them to make sure they kept touching.  
But then Mark felt the person - thing - next to him move, and not shortly after fingertips ghosted over his chin, trying to move his head so he would look.

He followed before the hand would actually have a grip on him, slowly turning to the right and then upwards when he noticed that whatever next to him was a lot taller than he was, almost towering over him.

"Jackson."  
He tried to sound steady but his voice was wobbly and quieter than he would have liked it to be.

"Yes?"  
Jackson's voice broke with that one word.

"Look at it."  
That was all Mark could muster up to say before his eyes finally met those that were already looking at him, piercing through him.

They were red and bloodshot and had a certain insanity burning inside them. Mark flinched when they blinked although that action was by far the most normal about them.  
The person he was looking at grinned at him, wide and crazy and Mark swallowed when he noticed how the man's body looked.  
Or rather, what was left of it.  
It looked bloody and torn apart, clothes shredded and a leg missing, as well as a good part of the torso.

"Oh my god..."  
Mark felt like fainting, especially when the- the thing smiled wider, edges of the mouth looking like they'd rip any second. And then the ghost nodded at him and then into a certain direction.  
It vanished. And the room felt warmer again.

Taking a few deep breaths, Mark got ready to look to Jackson, to make sure his friend was safe. He wasn't ready to see another... ghost, demon, whatever that was.

Luckily when he turned to his left, he only the saw vanishing shadow of a person and Jackson stood alone.

"Are you okay?"

"I- NO! Who would be?! Let's just get this goddamn code and move on."

When Jackson took a step his legs gave out, he ended up kneeling on the floor, breath rushed.

"Just stay, I'll do it. Everything will be fine."  
Mark was just as wobbly but he managed to locate the safe and - thank god - their calculated number was correct.

Inside were some pictures, old portraits and then a few ripped out newspaper pages, yellow and old. Mark could make out the vague picture of a burning building on it even through the darkness.  
He quickly took everything out, clutched it to his chest and went to the door.

It opened, and he sighed relief.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Jackson zoomed out of the room, relief obvious on his face.

 

\-----

 

Youngjae and Bambam meanwhile had opted to take the stairs. They both tripped on their way up, clutching on each other for hold and eventually just giggling about it. They ended up holding hands while they walked through the halls.

They didn't enter any of the rooms, not until one particular room both caught their eyes. Visually, there was nothing special about it. It was just another room, looking the same as every other room in the corridor but something about it had them fixed, their feet almost walking on their own and entering. Their door stayed open, nothing supernatural happening so far.

"Look! There's a mission card!"  
Bambam pulled Youngjae along as he ran towards the card, phone flashlight lighting up enough to read.

Youngjae watched over the boys shoulder, smiling embarrassed when his eyes fell on the words _kissing_ , _paper game_ and _pepero_.

Bambam grabbed the Pepero package first and turned around to Youngjae, determination in his eyes.  
"Let's go!"

"Y-Yeah..."

Youngjae was blushing as he grabbed the chocolate stick out of the box, putting it between his lips.  
His stomach fluttered when Bambam grabbed his shoulders and bit the other end of the candy.

Neither of them dared to pull back and Youngjae got a little jittery the closer Bambam got. He closed his eyes almost automatically and with an invisible push their lips met.

From that moment on they didn't care that they were supposed to solve missions.

Or that the mission they did would only give them a reward only when they were outside of the building again.

 

\-----

 

When the group met back in their little room, there were only 5 of them.

Youngjae and Bambam were missing and everyone panicked when even after 20 more minutes of waiting they did not show up.

"What if they are hurt?"

"Or locked away?"

"Or DEAD?!"

Jaebum was the only one staying even close to calm but he had his problems to silence everyone.  
"Guys! They probably just lost track of time. I know there have been some... strange things going on here. And I don't know about you but nothing in here hurt me. We shouldn't be that worried. If we find a way to get out we will go search for them. Until then, we should keep looking for a solution and hope we find them on the way. They're big kids, they can watch out for themselves."

"Yeah, maybe got so scared that he peed himself and is now too embarrassed to meet us. Or even better, they're making out somewhere!"

No one laughed at Yugyeom's joke, and the maknae crossed his arms and huffed offended.

"Anyways. What did you find?"  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes and got the conversation back on the right track.

"Some newspaper stuff, photos... Apparently there was some sort of weird accident in this building? It used to be a bureau but the incident looked like it came from a fabric. It was a fire caused by an explosion and there are rumours it wasn't so much of an accident but it never got investigated."  
Mark carefully laid each of the papers down in the middle of their sitting circle, and then pointed at two people on a huge group picture.  
"When we were solving a mission we saw... ghosts. Those two people."

"Yeah and based on how they looked they must have been right in the center of the explosion... Nightmares I tell you."

"I saw this person!"  
Jinyoung spoke up, pointing at a women in the picture.  
"I had a mission to solve a puzzle and she- it, kept moving and hiding the pieces."

"I saw that one. Blocked my way."  
Jaebum showed them a bulky, muscular man in the corner of the picture.

"And I saw this one. He just watched me from afar though..."  
Yugyeom was talking about a man in the center, standing straight and looking like he was the boss of the whole thing.

"They must have been employed here..."

"Maybe."  
Mark shrugged.  
"What did you find?"

"Just some old files with names... Some reports on smaller incidents. I think from the Human resource department?"  
Jinyoung put a few small folders next to the pictures.

"I found a computer that was logged in on an email account. I read through some private mails where two employees mentioned that their boss was behaving weird, scary? They mostly made fun of it though."  
Jaebum shrugged.  
"It's not much."

"I just found some strange materials, gasoline, nails... looked like the video game materials for a bomb."  
Yugyeom laughed, and the others looked at him smiling, happy that their youngest seemed so calm and still innocent besides the whole situation.

"So none of you found the hidden item?"

Mark and Jackson made confused noises at Jinyoung's question but Yugyeom and Jaebum denied, shaking their heads.

"What about you, hyung?"  
Yugyeom cocked his head to the side as he looked at Jinyoung, almost like he was expecting a certain answer.

"No. But I wouldn't have asked if I found it."

"You sure?"

"I- Yeah! What's that supposed to mean Yugyeom?"  
Jinyoung pulled a face, narrowed his eyes and looked at the youngest in suspicion.

"Well I'm just saying that you weren't wearing that necklace when we entered. And since it's a GOT7 pendant it would fit to be the hidden item, wouldn't it?"

All eyes were on Jinyoung immediately and even Jackson and Mark who didn't really understand what was going on looked serious and even a little angry.  
Jinyoung's hand wandered to his collar, where the triangle shaped pendant was indeed sitting and his fingers twitched back when they touched it.  
"What... How?"

"Jinyoung," narrowing his eyes, Jaebum addressed the singer.  
"Why don't you tell us why you lied?"

"But I didn't! I don't know how that got there I _swear_!"

Jackson noticed that Jinyoung did look confused, big eyes and a certain sincerity on his face. But they all knew that Jinyoung was a good actor, literally. And right now that seemed a lot more believable than him not noticing a necklace.

"Where's the key? The key seemed like it would give us the biggest part of information we would need! Why would you keep that from us!"  
Jaebum's voice got louder with every sentence, uncontrolled and angry, accusing.

"I- I don't have it! I want to get out of here too!"  
Jinyoung jumped onto his feet, looking angry rather than confused now, too. He was the one to point a finger at their leader.  
"Why do you think I would do something like that?!"

Yugyeom watched the argument unfold, not finding the right moment to step in and unsure if he really should. Usually it would be best to just let them fight, or maybe Jackson would interfere. Yugyeom didn't like the conflict, he often stayed out of it.

Yet, surprisingly, Jackson did not try to calm the situation. Instead, he became hostile as well.  
"Did you do something to Youngjae and Bambam?"

For a long second they were all too shocked to react, simply staring at one another and no one in particular.

"What?"  
Jinyoung was the first to find his words again, getting defensive.  
"No! You guys, this is bullshit! Why would I do that?"

"Because you are possessed or something!" Cried Mark, earning general agreement.

"I am not! What if you are possessed? Jackson usually doesn't join arguments, he tries to dissolve them! Jaebum usually trusts me! You usually don't think this ridiculous, Mark! All of you could be possessed as well!"

And then came the suspicion. Suddenly everyone trusted no one at all.

"But I was with Mark. I would have noticed something..."

"Yeah, and you three were alone..."

"Okay, we're getting off topic! Jinyoung has the hidden item but what about the key? That was the whole point!"

Jaebum managed to calm them all down within minutes, evidence that they were all not quite sure what to feel, that they were simply scared.

"Well. I don't know how I got the pendant, so I wouldn't know if I have the key as well, feel free to search me. I don't want to fight."

And so they did, Jackson and Jaebum being the ones to feel up Jinyoung's body, all while the boy stood there with spread arms and endured it.

"If they find the key you aren't off the hook just because you said you don't know if you have it."

"Oh, I love you too Mark!"  
Rollin his eyes, Jinyoung sounded nothing less than playful, a thing that brought great calm into the small group. Their usual banter helped them relax and feel more like everything was normal.

"Is that the key?"  
Jackson pulled a rusty, bronze keychain out of Jinyoung's back pocket, small but heavy.

"I guess. Let's go find the fitting lock. We all go together, no more foul play!"

Sighing, Jinyoung pulled Yugyeom and Mark onto their feet, the latter only hesitatingly accepting the help.  
"For the hundredth time I didn't do anything..." 

 

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **Rule Number 5: Never use the board in a graveyard or a space where a terrible death has occured or you will bring forth malevolent entities.** **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	6. Rule Number 6

So together they went to explore.

Naturally, at first they tried the way Jinyoung had went before but there was no sign of a safe or box or locked anything.  
Luckily for Jinyoung that took the suspicion away from him because, after all, now that they had re-read the mission card for the hidden item there was a bottom line saying that the key and lock were in the same room.  
Not finding a lock meant that maybe Jinyoung really hadn't lied about finding the item in the first place.

Next they tried Jaebum's route, but again: nothing.

Mark and Jackson were uneventful as well, just as few scary sounds and screams. But in a group, together (minus Youngjae and Bambam), they were stronger and didn't back away.

And then they went to the quarter Yugyeom had explored, deciding to finish off the ground floor before going upstairs if they still hadn't found something by then.

This is where shit got fucked up.

At first, it was the simple light flickering once more, their phones somehow influenced by whatever presence was haunting them, ghost or demon.

It seemed like a small warning but still, they all kept going further, desperate to somehow find a solution and a way out. Their friends were still missing, they _had_ to.

They got tense when some of them ended up tripping a lot more, claiming to have been pushed. The boys were smart enough to not accuse each other, but sadly that meant there was something with them, trying to make them leave.  
It scared them to feel but not see, to suddenly have the air knocked out of your lungs or to feel a kick against your shin, all from a seemingly invisible force.

They managed to clear the first two rooms with nothing more but that, the interference more than scary but manageable.

Yet, then, once they entered the third room, whoever wanted them out got a little bit more determined. The lights dimmed, but didn't go out completely and the door flew shut, but didn't lock itself.

And then came the screams, from outside the room, shrill and loud and suffering and... familiar.

"Was that Youngjae?"  
Jackson looked at his friends, shock visible not only on his face but on everyone else's too: they were all thinking the same.

"Wait!"  
Jaebum pulled Jinyoung back when the singer turned to storm out of the door.  
"We- we would have noticed if he would have been so close to us. It doesn't add up that he would be screaming right in front of the door a few seconds after we enter."

Jinyoung glared at him, and pushed Jaebum's grip off his sleeve.  
"But what if he _is_ right out there?! I'll go check!"

The door flew shut only a mere moment after Jinyoung was out, a second slower and it would have squished him and probably broke something with its force.

Silence.

Terrible, uncomfortable, tense silence.

No one inside the room dared to move or make a noise but the outside stayed silent as well. No sign of Youngjae.

No more sign of Jinyoung.

Eventually, Jaebum turned away from the door to look at his three remaining friends, the doubt obvious in all their eyes, the uncertainty, the fear.  
He looked to the floor, biting his lip and thinking about what to do next. He was their leader, he should make the choices and he should have stopped Jinyoung, maybe he should have went instead.

Maybe he should go. Now, instead of one of his members.

"You stay here. I'll come back!"

"Wait- Jaebum. Let me come with you. That way, just in case, it's two and two."

Mark didn't leave room for decisions are arguing. He grabbed Jaebum's hand and, with one last glance to Jackson and Yugyeom, opened the door.

Just like with Jinyoung, the door almost crushed them and once more, there was nothing.

Jackson was no longer standing still, too nervous to wait or anticipate in the silence. He was walking around, running fingers through his hair, breathing harder. Yugyeom watched him, focused on the many many movements, how Jackson bit his lip and made the one or other tiny panicked noise.

It went like that for a few minutes, but neither Jaebum nor Mark came back. Not even a single sign showed that they had left in the first place- not in a human way at least.

"Hyung."  
Yugyeom weakly tugged on Jackson's sleeve as the chinese boy walked by once more. That and his whine got Yugyeom attention immediately and Jackson seemed surprised to look at the maknaes face. He had expected fear, maybe even tears.

Not dedication.

"You're so scared, hyung. And I'm not. I'll go after them. And you stay here and wait, in case someone comes back. Stay here, no matter what you hear."

"Y-yeah- okay. That. Be careful."

Yugyeom patted Jackson's shoulder, feeling the boy shake under his fingers, fear letting his whole body run on emergency mode, though not sure if fight or flight would be the right decision.

"Stay," and with that word, Yugyeom stepped out too.

Jackson waited another ten minutes, no noises but his own stuttering breathing in his ears and he began pacing again, trying to sort and focus his mind but everyone was so hazy and messed up, his emotions keeping him from staying with one thought.

He just repeated what Yugyeom had said to him, told himself in his mind again and again to _stay_ whenever he had the urge to flee the room whose walls seemed to come closer and closer. _Just in case someone comes back_.

All that was forgotten when the loud whail of "HELP!" rang through his ears, echoing in what was clearly the corridor. He didn't even register if the voice was familiar or not.  
He just stormed out, into the darkness.

His eyes needed to adjust to the lack of light, and he hastingly looked left and right, trying to locate where the scream had come from; it could have been anywhere.

When he heard a giggle to his right, Jackson paid no mind to what the sound could mean, he was just relieved to hear another person, and he followed, walking fast, blinking to force his eyes to adjust.

Jackson froze when he heard the giggle again, right behind him and shivers ran down his spine when he could _feel_ the cold air of a breath hitting his neck.  
Before he could react an arm wrapped around his throat, a steady chokehold from someone who was definitely taller and Jackson could only struggle as he was dragged away, his fight bringing no result except maybe Jackson's spent energy.

Falling on his knees when he was turned and then pushed forward, Jackson needed a while to recognize that this was the first room they had all went into, the spirit board still standing in the middle, surrounded by halfway burn down candles.

"You guys..."  
Jackson hurried to move further inside the room when the voice spoke right behind him, and he hurried to get to his friends when he spotted them huddled together in a corner, looking frightened at their capturer.  
Jackson was too confused, his mind too fuzzy, to notice whose voice was speaking.

He choked on his breath when he turned around and saw.

Yugyeom was leaning in the doorway, looking as nonchalant as ever, smiling slightly but with a viciousness that you could feel your blood freeze.

"Yugyeom!"  
Yelled Jackson, furious by the show the maknae was apparently giving them.

"Oh, I'm sorry," giggling, Yugyeom fixed his eyes on Jackson.  
"Yugyeom can't came to the phone right now. Why? Cuz' he's dead! Or... well, he's not but... you get the message."  
He shrugged.  
"You are really, really incredible. I congratulate you! Truly!"

Yugyeom took a few steps further into the room, letting his eyes slide over the 5 boys slowly, almost torturing, his gaze cold as ice.

"Never, have I met _such_ incredible, exciting and hilarious..."  
A dramatic pause that Yugyeom used to smirk.  
"and utter morons!"

The lights flickered as he raised his voice, the threat clear.

"W-Who are you?"  
Managed Mark to stutter in between Yugyeom's break.  
"And-"

"And what have I done to your friend?!"  
Whined Yugyeom, his words dripping with mock.  
"Blah, blah" He sighed. "Blah."

He stepped closer to the boys and they were all pressing back, trying to get distance but only finding a solid, cold wall.

"Take a guess," chirping, Yugyeom bent forward, getting onto eye level with the boys, making sure they were all looking at his faces.

His eyes turned pitch black.

Jinyoung's breath got caught in his throat as realization hit him.  
"You possessed him!"

"10 Points to Park Jinyoung!"  
Yugyeom's laugh sounded ugly, and foreign. Jaebum had the urge to punch whoever was possessing Yugyeom but that would lead them nowhere, if not backwards.  
"Come on guys, you can't really expect me to take you serious after all of _this_?"  
Yugyeom clicked his tongue, obviously dissatisfied with the situation and the boys' lack of reaction.  
"Look, I tried so hard to lead you on, to have you run into my traps... But I didn't even need to! You just did that all on your own! Running into your own doom. Do you know how infuriating that was? You took the whole fun away from me! My purpose!"

Stomping his feet, Yugyeom waved his fists around, the planchette from the ouija board flying through the room with one heavy swing.

The boys flinched when the wood hit the wall. None of them dared to open their mouths, too scared to enrage the ghost even more, too scared something bad would happen to them- or to Yugyeom.

What were they supposed to do anyway?

They had all been abducted without being able to fight it, god knows what else could happen!

"IDIOTS!"

The air around them froze, wind suddenly like a storm, though the windows were all closed and a deafening clash made it seem like an earthquake was about to happen, shaking the building while in reality, all doors had just banged shut in unison.

Next thing they knew Yugyeom dropped to the floor.

They were all up on their feet, surrounding their maknae and shaking the boy, yelling over each other in worry.  
It didn't take long for Yugyeom to wake up though, a confused noise escaping him as he blinked his eyes open and instinctively tried to defend himself from the many hands of his members that were all trying to check up on him - for what he wasn't sure.  
"Stop," he eventually whined, pushing them all further away and sitting up.  
"Wait- Why am I on the floor? Did something happen?"

"You don't remember?"  
Jackson sighed, suddenly annoyed, and stood up, raising his hands in the air to underline how he couldn't believe it.  
"He doesn't remember!"

"Wow. Short story, you were possessed ever since we started playing with this board because _you_ wanted to!"  
Jinyoung clicked his tongue and flicked the youngest's forehead before standing up as well, the rest of the boys following too.

"What... Where are Bambam and Youngjae?"  
Yugyeom rubbed his temples, mumbling something about a headache and being cold and he had no time to protest when all his friends immediately left the room. He just stumbled after them, confused but getting to answer.

The spook seemed truly over now, thank god. And soon the boys were as relaxed as they could get after all that had happened.

They found Bambam and Youngjae upstairs and, that was a sight!

The two were (still) making out and it took one single cough from Jinyoung to break them apart.

Something seemed to break, they seemed to snap out of _something_ because next thing they knew loud noises of _Ewwww_ flew through the room while they both over-exaggeratingly rubbed over their lips.

"Aww come on!" Complained Yugyeom, voice shrill and loud.  
"Bambam! You knew about my crush!"

"Sorry man," started Bambam. "I don't know why I even did that. Youngjae-hyung? We're still bros right?"

"Yeah... No homo to you," Youngjae pulled a face. "Bro."

Youngjae and Bambam would not be any closer than 5 feet apart for the rest of the week.

"Why are you all here? Didn't we say we would meet downstairs?"  
Confused, the Thai boy looked at his friends, curiosity obvious on his face.

"Bambam that was four hours ago!"

"WHAT?!"

Jinyoung sighed. He was tired.  
"Let's just finally leave this building. This episode can land in the trash for all I care."

Mumbled agreement from all sides.

"Can someone tell me what exactly happened?"  
Came the shy request from Yugyeom while they went back downstairs.  
"I only remember starting the board and then waking up on the floor."

"Oh, can we get some fast food? I'm hungry."

"Mark, what the heck?"

And that's how GOT7 ended up on a table at McDonald's, the clock showing that it was 4.56am and all the boys looked varying stages of tired but for different reasons.

"Whoa, so I was actually possessed by a ghost? The whole time?"

"Yep."  
Confirmed Jaebum - by now pretty annoyed - for the tenth time.

"And-"

"Bambam stop talking with food in your mouth. No one wants to see that train wreck."  
This was also the tenth time Jinyoung had to say that - just as annoyed as Jaebum.

The maknae rolled his eyes but obeyed, swallowing his fries before speaking up again: "And there was actually a lot more scary stuff than the banging doors? We didn't experience anything paranormal at all!"

"Oh you mean like you two eating each other's faces wasn't paranormal enough?"

Jackson got kicked in the shin three times for that, and the three synchron mumbles of "God, don't remind me." were overshadowed by his yelling.

"I really can't believe that none of us wanted to do this in the first place, except for Yugyeom and then the kid decided to get possessed and miss out on all the minor heart attacks this night gave us!"

"Guys- I'm sorry! It's not like I did that on purpose!"

But it was too late.

Yugyeom couldn't defend himself.

The fries were already flying, dozens of them hitting Yugyeom all over.  
(Also the tenth time that had happened).

 

It was when they were back in the car that the remaining staff decided to speak up about their shoot.

"We checked the footage and strangely, a lot of material has sound or picture damage. Some cameras shut off completely or didn't activate their night mode when the lights turned off. We barely have 5 minutes of usable material. We will have to reshoot."

GOT7 looked at each other, communicating without words. Their decision was easy.

"Yugyeom can go alone."

"HEY!"

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **Rule Number 6: Never utilise the board when you are in an ill or deliberated condition - it makes you vulnerable for possession.** **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

> Don't play with spirit boards, kids!
> 
> All typos where put there on purpose to scare you!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/faeminnie) and [My CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/faeminnie) if you wanna talk to me uwu ♥


End file.
